The Price You Pay
by brohne
Summary: One does not commit suicide expecting to wake up, but death would have been preferable in so many ways. Yet the lure of power has its charms, though the cost might be too great. Loki-centric.
1. Prologue

_You only know what I want you to know._

Deep rich stunningly cold blackness so cold that I feel as though I am burning. How long has this lasted, this eternity in an instant? My thoughts skitter around too much for it too be called actual thinking. So much has happened so fast and none of it factored into my plans. My plans, my schemes as my brother always called them, and for what. For this?

_No, Loki._

No, never, never me. Always _him_. Closing my eyes, I wonder why I ever thought they would be grateful, why they-he would accept me. Maybe Thor was right, maybe it was madness . . .

"Thor . . ." The word burns my tongue and I want to spit it out.

Time passes. How much, I know not. Pinpoints of light are streaking around me, they burn trails of black where they touch me but there is no pain. It's too cold for pain. Too cold for thought. Too cold for this to be real, yet I know it is.

It ends with a jolt hard enough to knock what little breath I have from me. Pain, real pain spikes, crackling through my limbs like fire and I shut my eyes trying to contain it, master it before it takes hold.

"What have we here?" The voice was so deep and menacing it hurt, my heart suddenly stuttering in my chest. "Where did you fall from little damaged thing?"

Somehow from the tone I didn't think he-it meant my physical injuries. How was that possible? Agony shot through me, radiating from a point between my eyes. Before I can stop to consider the implications, there is a presence. It is not dark, no it is so, so much more profoundly malevolent and like nothing I've ever experienced and it is ripping away at all my shields. Tearing down all my carefully crafted barriers and ripping apart my memories. A thousand years worth of memories surface, blossom and fade. A dark chuckle startles me and I open my eyes.

"So young, this one. Young and naïve."

I cannot focus. The face above me is dark, back lit by pinpricks of light and the soft glow of a shattered moon that hangs over a massive shoulder.

"It could be of use to us Master."

"It is damaged and useless."

"But with your knowledge Master, it could be useful."

"Perhaps."


	2. Blue Fire

Chapter 1 Blue Fire

It burns. I am shaking with the strain of holding the scepter and keeping it focused on the tiny, infinitesimal speck where the object of my desire lay. _Not mine . . . his. _And it burns, energy racing over my armour as the air before me warps, crackles and then rips wide I take a single step forward, all the strength I can muster for the moment. It hurts, as though I am being slowly torn asunder, each molecule burned away as the scepter races through all space and time to find the device.

It would have helped if I had been whole before undertaking the journey, but that is a pointless wish and one I do not dwell on. I go to a knee, unable to stay standing as the universe shifts around me, the void of stars cold behind me. The pale blue flame of the scepter's power obscures my vision, clouding my mind with pain for several long moments before it slowly begins to dissipate.

I am in a large room. Not so large as Fa-Odin's throne room, but no less cold and imposing. And so very strange. I cannot help the smile as I look up. I had made it here, across the entire cosmos and with only minimal damage to myself. Though the scepter was sending little shocks of pain up my arm as I slowly got to my feet. I take several deep breaths noting that the room is permeated by the sharp smell of metal and power just released. The tesseract must be very close, but where?

Six men in matching black uniforms advance toward where I stand, moving to flank me, weapons pointed and ready. A little sliver of apprehension tries to work its way up. Thor was always the one to rush into battle, to meet it head on ready to smash his way through. This feels so foreign and unwelcome, yet it is necessary.

_It is there, take it._

I barely contain the wince at the sudden intrusion on my thoughts.

"Sir! Put down the spear."

Spear? Looking down at the staff I raise my eyebrows feeling the sudden restless energy from it. It wants me to use it. It's a simple matter to raise it, though firing it seems to rip energy from within me and I realize with a jolt that using it will be painful. Of course it will be. _He _gave it to me. Grimacing I watching the bolt explode into their equipment, sparks showering the floor. There is a rapid succession of sounds and the odd feeling of horizontal rain. The next few moments are a blur of motion, pain and concussive sound. It takes me a moment once it all stops to realize what has happened. I struggle to catch my breath and warily look around the room. The six guards are all unconscious or dead. Equipment is crackling and smoldering from the staff's energy. This all feels so foreign yet uncomfortably familiar. I resist the urge to look to my left where Thor would normally be. _Damn him._

Dismissing the thought I start toward the middle of the room where the majority of the equipment is set up. A soft groan catches my attention. One of the guards is struggling to rise. He survived? How odd. He must be especially resilient. _Use him._ I blink wishing the scepter's connection with the Other weren't quite so powerful. The man is on his feet and reacts instantly. I grab his wrist before he can bring his weapon to bear. Something in his eyes catches my attention. He's afraid, but willing to fight. Its amusing in a way.

"You have heart." I touch the end of the scepter to his chest and the poor thing has as little choice as I did. I keep that thought carefully locked way. He follows me obediently as I go to see who else might be useful in getting the Tesseract out of this squalid little hole. I can feel the pressure of the event horizon collapsing on itself, there isn't much time left. But where is the Tesseract itself? I have just taken control of another guard when the soft click of metal catches my attention. Someone is trying to leave.

"Please don't. I still need that." I turn to see what, for just an instant, looks like an inverted version of Odin. It's unpleasant.

"Who are you and what could you possibly need this for?" He stares unblinking at me and I force myself to meet that one eye.

"I am Loki, of Asgard."

"Loki, brother of Thor?" I glare the other man for a moment, but am not about to let him interrupt me further.

"I come bearing glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Snaps the dark one-eye.

If I wasn't in so much pain I would laugh. Its all so simple. Painfully simple. "From freedom, life's great lie. Once you accept that," I turn to catch the other man as he starts toward me, a look of shock frozen on his face as the scepter does its work. I wonder for a moment how he knows of Thor. I can ask him later. Once I have what I need. "You will know peace."

"You say peace, but I kinda think you mean the other thing."

I can feel a smirk tugging at my lips. Astute for a human.

"Sir," The guard steps forward, seeking my attention. "Director Fury is stalling. This thing is going to go critical and when it does it will bury us under a hundred feet of rock."

I raise an eyebrow as the one called Fury smirks. "Just like the Pharoh's of old."

The term means nothing to me, but it obviously agitates my new found subordinates. I shrug, there is no reason to delay any further.

"Well then."

The loud bang reverberates off the walls and the one-eyed Fury falls. It's time to go. Finally. I'm aching to be gone from this place and start setting my plans in motion. First things first, getting out of here before the complex collapses.

I let the older man and the guard lead the way. They seem to know where they are going. Keeping up with them is difficult and I'm struck by just how weak I am. I shouldn't be this debilitated but a sudden surge of stabbing pain in my abdomen nearly has me going to my knees. I am shaking again, clutching the staff harder as we walk. I cannot show weakness right now, not when things are finally going right for once. Just a few more hours and I will be in my rightful place as ruler of Midgard.


	3. Little Boy Lost

_A/N: Please forgive me for not remembering the exact dialog, I did my best. ^^_

Chapter 3 Little Boy Lost

The ride in the back of the contraption we escape in is exhausting and I am aching from using the staff repeatedly. Agent Barton, as he's introduced himself, takes us to what he calls an emergency airstrip. It's deserted; apparently everyone is seeing to their fallen brethren in the compound. Barton proves exceptionally useful and we are soon air born and headed for the eastern coast of the continent. Flying in this manner does not sit well with me, but it is the quickest way to reach my goal. The constant thudding of the blades just feet above us is a bit unnerving. No one speaks, we wouldn't be able to hear each other anyway.

I must have drifted to sleep because the next thing I know the engines have changed pitch and we are descending. It is as gentle a landing as I've ever experienced.

"We are in a secure area in Oklahoma, sir. We can continue on once I've refueled the chopper. I'll make those calls now if you like?"

"Yes, please do." It feels good to stretch my legs working the cramps out. It is early morning. The horizon is a pale green that heralds the coming sunrise and the only time green is ever visible in the sky.

"Sir, I have a few things I will need in order to complete the device you need."

I turn to see the older man, still clutching the case. "Yes, of course . . ."

"Selvig, Eric Selvig sir."

"I will see to it that you have everything you desire." I can't help the small smile that escapes. Just a few more hours and the war will have commenced and I will rule this world. Stepping away from Selvig I watch the horizon as the sun rises. It's such a novelty. There was no sun in the other place, only distant stars that gave no warmth and barely any light. Here is it almost painfully bright and the sun is not even visible yet. I will have to get used to this.

"Sir!" Barton comes trotting up. "I have a team assembling in New York as we speak. They are ready and willing to help."

"Good man! Let's be on our way then, there is little time to lose."

We arrive in New York several hours later. I slept some on the ride and am not as drained as when I first arrived. We left the helicopter behind some time ago in favor of a land based vehicle. This affords a chance to speak to them. Selvig is busy pouring over papers, but Barton seems more than willing to talk.

"So you have been part of this organization for several years then?

"Yes sir, I'm one of their top agents actually, that's why I was assigned to watch over the Doctor." Clint jerks a thumb toward Selvig who just grunts softly. "I had a partner of sorts too."

"Oh? Please go on." I could care less, but knowledge is power and that power can bring down empires.

So for the next three hours I listen to Agent Barton tell me all about a creature called Black Widow, a deadly beguiling thing that he was sent to kill for her crimes.

"I finally cornered her in an abandoned warehouse. She was exhausted, as was I. We'd been up for days at this point playing this cat and mouse game. Or more like hawk and snake. I'd managed to clip her earlier in the day and she was bleeding enough that she couldn't hide it. I made the mistake of thinking she was unarmed. She got a shot off. Hit me right here." He touched his right shoulder. "To high, but at that point her aim had to be shit. But that was her critical mistake. She should have waited till she had a clear shot."

"Maybe she did and chose not to."

He grunted softly. "I don't see how. She'd killed so many people in cold blood for no other reason than that someone told her to. Why spare me?"

"And yet you spared her? Why?"

"I . . . I don't know. I mean-I do but, there was just something there. She had done all these terrible, horrible things yet she wasn't gloating about it, in fact she seemed so sad and resigned to her death. When it came right down to it, I couldn't put that arrow through her skull."

I nodded, "Understandable. She's proven herself an asset since, no doubt."

"Oh yeah, I'll say so."

After that it was more mundane topics until we arrived at the city. He reminded me a bit of Thor in a way, a soldier always eager for battle, for the next challenge. I didn't like being reminded of Thor. As if to mock me the city rose up on the horizon looking like Asgard, if it had gone the way of the Jutonheim and was falling apart, the former beauty and grandeur fading into dirt and rabble. I would change that. It wouldn't be an easy or painless process but it was necessary. I followed Clint to the underground tunnels where his comrades were already busy setting things up. Selvig went straight to work getting things set up. Finding myself with little to do but wait for the time being I found a quiet corner from which I could watch the proceedings. First I secreted the staff and then took a seat on the steps out of the way of the bustling work area. Even away from the staff I could feel the pull from it. I caught myself rubbing the spot on my temple and forced my hand down. He was not here, though that meant nothing. As if hearing my thoughts I felt the unmistakable pull from him. He was calling to me and I was powerless to resist.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see that unwelcome, familiar hunk of rock. He was standing, cloaked and cowled as usual. Steeling myself I concentrated to reform my image into one more appropriate. The Other was waiting at the foot of the stairs that led up to what I knew not. Presumably to the Other's master. I was loath to get near him, but had little choice for the time being.

"The Chitauri grow restless."

"Let them gird themselves. They will have their war in good time."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep. If the tesseract is kept from us-"

"You will have your tesseract as long as I get Midgard."

"You will get your precious planet, Asgardian." He sneers at me clearly relishing the misuse of the term. "With the power of the tesseract there will be nothing that can stop us."

"If your army is as powerful as you say . . ." I really should know better than to goad him, but his condescension rankles.

"You doubt us? You doubt he who put the scepter in your hand, he who showed you the true power of the tesseract, who saved you when you were cast out."

"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard . . . betrayed." Why is this creature able to upset me so?

I walk away from him to peer up the stairs, anything to get some distance from him. Not for the first time did I wonder what was at the top of them.

"You ambitions betray your childish need for attention." Glancing back at him I decide that gracing that with an answer might be foolish. I nearly recoil as he-it suddenly appeared dangerously close, his voice deceptively quiet. "If you fail us . . .

Instinctively I hold the scepter to his throat, hoping it will prevent him from an outright attack. In my current state there would be no hope of winning against him. "I do not threaten. For the moment you are but words, nothing more. Once I have the tesseract and open the gate and your army is mine to command then and only then shall I give you what you desire."

He slowly lowers his fist and straightens. "If you fail, if the tesseract is kept from us," I don't dare move a muscle as he steps around me. I detest the fact that I am shaking, clenching my teeth against the pain I know is going to come. "there will be no barren moon, no rock, no crevasse that will hide you. You think you know pain? We will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

A blinding white flash sears my vision and I jerk to the side, nearly losing my balance and toppling off the step where I was seated. Taking several deep breaths I try to quell the nausea though my vision is blurred and streaked with reds. I have to do this, but there is no way any of this is going to turn out well. If I had fallen to Midgard instead of that god forsaken rock things would have been drastically different. Having to rely on the help of someone like the Other and the Chitauri . . . it's pathetically necessary. Looking across the low tunnels that are bustling with illicit activity I'm struck by a thought. I could make this work. Though I'm going to have to take some precautions. Thor always said I over prepared and under trained. Little does he know.


	4. Taking Chances

_A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have favorited or put this story on alert. Once again I did my best to recreate the feel of the movie along with the dialog while giving us a glimpse at what I think might have been going on in Loki's head at the time. He's so complex and intriguing I cannot help myself._

_On a side note, I went to see Avengers again last night (only for the 8th time _) and was struck all over again by just how amazing a movie it is._

Chapter 3

Taking Chances

Once my vision cleared and I was certain I could stand without fear of toppling over, I went to see how things were progressing. Much had been done in the short time since we arrived. A pair of armed guards trotted by me not even noticing my presence as I walk through the loosely organized chaos. There were several work stations set up that remind me of the alchemy sets I played with at home years ago. White coated individuals were recording things, checking things, and just generally being boring. I was more interested in how work on the tesseract device was going. Doctor Selvig had set up a barrier around the area he was using. I watched as he and Clint discussed something catching the tail end of their conversation as I walk up behind Clint.

"Yeah unless S.H.E.I.L.D. knows you need it."

"Oh hey!" Selvig seemed happy to see me and I tried to smile at his jovial greeting. "The tessaract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge . . . it's truth."

My mouth twitched but I don't say what I wish, it's not a good idea to vocalize such things where the Other can hear them. "And what about you Barton? What has the tesseract shown you?"

He holds up a device that glows with the visage of a man. "My next target."

Raising an eyebrow I watched him go to his weapons case pulling out a bow any Valkrie would be proud to own. "What do you need?"

"A distraction. And an eyeball."

I did smile then. If there is one thing I know how to plan and execute it is infiltration and sabotage. Barton and I spent the next hour planning the trip and who we would need to take along to secure the element needed. We went over in extensive detail what would happen and where they would need to be in the coming hours. It was complicated but I had no doubt that they would do as I instructed. Even if one part of the plan failed, I had several avenues open to me. It had to be done even if it put me at the greatest risk. I didn't mind being the bait. It wasn't like this silly planet had any beings that could match me, so there was little to be worried about.

Looking at the distances involved to travel to the city in question and the mode of travel available to Barton and the others I shook my head. This wasn't going to do. Thankfully none of the men saw fit to question me when I gathered them and their gear. They did not question me as I traced the runes on the floor and then came to stand in the midst of them. This might look simple but the magic involved was ancient and required complete concentration. The scepter augmented my magic but it also depleted my energy that much more quickly. The tesseract might be an energy device but it takes energy to create energy and moving this many people and equipment was going to be tricky. Taking a breath I uttered the short incantation and watched the room twist and warp around us. It finally coalesced into open ground and chill air, the men offering surprised gasps, but no words were said. Barton was right, they were very professional. We were in the shadow of a building, the hum of city life greeting us. I smiled as Barton started giving orders.

"Sir, we'll be in position in exactly forty-five minutes."

"Good. I'll make sure you have what you need at that time."

"Here you are sir, the extractor one of the doctor's got for us." Barton held out the small cyndrilical device. "Just press here." He demonstrated and the end shot out to reveal three prongs and a wicked looking spinning blade at the center. "Put this over his left eye and make sure it gets the whole eyeball or it won't work. It will transmit the data immediately."

"Easy enough." Taking the device I hefted it, it was heavier than it looked but not cumbersome. "Now, I have a lecture to attend." A moment's concentration and I was suitably dressed for the occasion. "How do I look?"

"Umm . . ." Barton quirked an eyebrow at me. "Yeah that'll do, but you might wanna hide that."

He pointed at the scepter.

"Ah yes I suppose so." It morphed into a smaller version of itself, a rather ornate cane with a glowing blue jewel. "Now to go be conspicuous."

The walk to the museum was calming. The cool night air helping to clear my head as the last residue of the anxiety that had dogged me for so long finally slipped away. I had the tesseract and things were going smoothly. Very soon Midgard would be overrun by an army it could not combat and I would be free to show these people why they so desperately needed a new ruler, a cohesive government that would take care of their petty squabbles and insecurities. I grinned at the thought. Finally, someplace where I would be rightfully recognized not shoved into the background and relegated to a forgotten relic or seen as a misbegotten bastard that should never have survived.

Best not to think of that right now. No need to distract myself from the task at hand. Smiling I followed the expensively attired crowd to the museum. Getting in was as easy as flashing a slip of paper and planting the idea that it was an invitation. Almost pathetically simple. Now I needed to bide my time and wait for the perfect opportunity. Heading up stairs I had an excellent view of the atrium where the guests had gathered. They were all busy chatting, laughter floating up to where I stood. It reminded me of the gatherings I'd attended in the palace with the same haughty air and general disregard for their opulent surroundings. At least Sif and the others were not here. Fandral would have seduced half the women and be working on the other half. Volstag and the food bar would have been very well acquainted already. The food bar would not have survived the encounter. Hogun would have been posturing and showing off without being overt about it. Sif probably would have challenged someone to a spear throwing contest. Thor would have been bragging about his latest exploits . . . A little spark of homesickness flared in my chest but I quickly snuffed it. Asgard was no longer my home and the Aesir no longer my people. Thor was not my brother. They had cast me aside and left me to die just as my birth father had. Besides that, I was not a child to be swayed by emotion anymore. I was what I was, here was no changing that, might as well get used to it and make the best of it. Pushing away from the cool marble railing I headed back downstairs. Enough sentimentality. It was time.

My target was speaking to the gathering, his back to me as I descended the stairs. Few people seemed to really be listening; their own inane conversations more important than what the scientist had to say. It was going to be fun jolting them out of the indolence.

"Hey!" A black suited guard moved to intercept me and I laid him out with the head of the cane, the rather satisfying crunch of bone vibrating up my arm. Maybe that was what Thor enjoyed when he swung his hammer. Striding up to the man as he whirled to face me, his eyes wide as he stammered I ignored the sudden shouts. Grabbing his jacket I drug him along with me to the stone sculpture. It took minimal effort to flip him over onto it. More gasps but no real screams. Yet. Taking the device out of the inner pocket of the suit jacket I took a moment to activate it. Hopefully this wouldn't be too messy.

There was a hoarse scream from the man as I jammed it down over his eye. The whirring took on a distinctly different tone and the screaming of the patrons rose a notch. Panic began in earnest then. I was smiling. I couldn't help it. It was hilarious to see them scrambling to get out, all pretence and affectation gone in mere seconds. Idiots.

Tossing away the now bloody and useless device I headed outside. Now was time for the magnum opus. The stage had been set and the players were unwittingly falling right into line. It was time for a wardrobe change as well. No more dull Midgardian styles. I let the illusion of the suit fall away to reveal my full armor and helm. Stalking out of the museum I passed a few stragglers who couldn't seem to figure out if they should run or not. They should not. I needed an audience, something to get S.H.E.I.L.D. to come running at my beck and call. As if mutilating a top scientist wasn't enough. No this needed to be grand.

"Kneel before me." I didn't need to gesture to make the clones appear, stopping the crowd, herding them like the cattle they were. "I said kneel!"

They did so, some reluctantly, but the end result was the same, a mass of humans kneeling at my feet. Completely appropriate given that Thor was so overcome with affection for the race. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? " I waded through them enjoying the moment, perhaps a bit too much, but it was fun to enlighten them on just how pathetic and powerless they really were. Something I had learned at the Other's hands for myself. Time to pass on the lesson. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power . . . for Identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you always kneel."

Movement caught my attention. An older man was tottering to his feet. "Not to men like you."

Men. Like me? Oh the absurdity of it was almost ironic. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

Well, this was not going to do, they were supposed to be cowed and cowering. "Ladies and gentlemen, look to the example of your elder."

Raising the scepter I fired and in the next instant something slammed into me with enough force to knock me to the ground. Livid I looked up to see a very strangely dressed soldier with a circular shield standing protectively in front of the old man. I got to my feet pain radiating from my midsection as the soldier advanced on me.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw someone standing above everyone else we had a disagreement."

Now I recognized him from Barton's description. "Ah, the soldier. The man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time."

"Loki! Put down the weapon." The female voice reverberated in the air around us and I looked up hearing the whine of engines. Did they seriously think I was going to listen to them? It wasn't like I was intimidated by their weaponry. Raising the scepter I fired only to see the jet veer out of the way, the shot going wide. My head snapped back my ears ringing as something rebounded off my helm. I was dimly aware of people scattering as I blocked the soldier's punch, knocking him back with the scepter. He came right back at me forcing me to block. I smashed the shield to the side as he tried to use it again. Did he really think he was going to be able to beat me? Pathetic, even for an enhanced human to think they could best a god. I sent him flying across the cobblestones enjoying his grunt of pain. Striding over I pressed the butt of the scepter against the back of his head, forcing him to continue to kneel. I had fought beings so much greater than them and they thought they could best me?

"You will kneel."

"Not today!" He knocked the scepter down, nearly loosing it from my grasp and I suddenly found myself on the defensive. Well, I was supposed to let this go on for a bit to give Barton and the others a chance to get away. After one particularly good hit to the jaw I tossed him away from me. This was getting tedious. Another sound filled the air, almost like a chant, I ignored it. Advancing on the downed soldier I raised the scepter only to be tossed back through the air. I tried to bite back the cry of surprise and pain as my back collided with the stairs. It took me a moment to get my breath back and to lever myself up only to see another armor clad individual pointing what I took to be multiple weapons at me. Maybe this was a good time to concede the game.

"Don't even think about it, reindeer games." A mechanical sounding voice informed me. I raised my hands and let the helm and armor fade into my less imposing attire. This seemed to satisfy them.

"Cap'n."

"Stark."


	5. Discord

_A/N: 6/20 edited this chapter because the dialog was bothering me. Once again thank you to everyone and I'll have a new chapter soon, though it is nothing that was in the movie. ^_^_

Chapter 4

Discord

Everything about this felt wrong. Placidly following the humans to their waiting craft and allowing myself to be restrained, the scepter taken from me, it all felt so debasing. But necessary, I reminded myself. Barton and the others had to be airborn now as well and on their way back to Selvig and the tesseract. It still grated on me to be captive. I was raised a warrior prince and being a docile captive went against everything I'd been taught. Thor never would have allowed himself to be captured. He would fight till his last breath the great lumbering oaf.

Silently reprimanding myself for letting my mind wander I glanced over at the two improbable figures. They were chatting quietly, but not very amicably from the tone. Though they appeared to be working together it was very obvious that neither the soldier nor the armored man had much respect for each other. Their civil banter was laced with sarcasm and not so subtle back handed complements. Two very alpha males having to share the leadership was a recipe for failure.

I was getting bored of their prattle when light flashed startling everyone and the crackle of thunder shook the plane.

"Where is this coming from?"

Leaning forward I tried to look out the windows. Lightening was streaking across the sky in a familiar pattern. I forced myself to remain calm, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, never taking my eyes off the sky. There was no way that he could find me here of all places . . . surely he still thought me dead.

"Whats's wrong with you? Scared of a little lightening." The soldier was annoyingly observant.

I sat back unable to take my eyes from the violence outside. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

The pair exchanged a look of disbelief before looking back outside. There was a loud bang and the whole plane jolted, slamming me back in my seat. No, there was no way. It couldn't be. Without the Bifrost there would be no way he could travel here. Could there be? The armored man had replaced his helmet and air rushed in swirling around us as he opened the rear of the plane. For one peaceful moment I thought it was just a trick of the storm and then the moment shattered. Thor stood in the space, cape and hair flying looking every inch the god of thunder. I felt myself shrink back as those piercing blue eyes found me.

"Hey who are-"

With a loud clang both men were felled in a heap just beyond me. Of course they were no match for Thor. Oh dear. This was not supposed to happen. Thor was never to have come back from Asgard. I swallowed hard trying desperately to think of something, anything to say. The words died on my tongue as he grabbed the front of my breastplate and yanked me bodily from the seat, the straps snapping with the force. Then his hand was around my throat preventing anything passage. My stomach dropped as he flung us into a free fall. Tears stung my eyes, though I blamed it on the wind. No words were said and even as close as he was, he didn't look at me. I spared a glance down and had to catch my breath, we were coming down too fast. I'd never been one for flying and this was not at all pleasant. At the last instant Thor thrust his arm back slowing us marginally or rather slowed himself. He let me fall. For the second time that night my abused spine collided with an unyielding surface as did the back of my head. He wasn't playing around. He seemed to be upset. How amusing.

"Where is the tesseract

"Ow . . . I've missed you too-"

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

My breath catching painfully, I levered myself up "Oh you should thank me. With the bifrost destroyed how much dark energy did the All Father have to use to conjure you here? Your precious Earth?"

I was yanked to my feet, Thor's face scant inches from mine. "I thought you dead."

Pulling away as far as his grip would allow I looked him in the eye. "Did you mourn?"

"We all did! Father-"

No! I was not going to have him play upon my emotions like this! Hissing I shoved him away, part of me grateful when he let me go another part wishing he hadn't. "Your father, not mine! He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Walking away from him proved to be more difficult than I'd planned. My legs didn't seem to want to work properly, pain radiating from my lower back. I nearly stumbled on the rough terrain of the rock outcropping where he'd set-or rather-thrown me. I did not miss the two ravens flying overhead. Odin would send Hugin and Munnin to spy on me and keep an eye on his precious heir.

"Have you forgotten everything Loki? We were raised together, we played together, fought together do you remember nothing?"

"I remember a shadow. I remember standing in the shadow of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights."

I gaped at him. Imagined slights? How dare he! Did he think I so stupid as to forget everything in a span of a few months. That I would misremember the way he had returned to Asgard, challenged the rightfulness of my kingship and thrown me into the cosmos when all I had been trying to do was prevent a war. A war he had started in his own stupidity.

Thor growled out his displeasure, as eloquent as ever. "The Earth is under my protection Loki."

I laughed at that, "Oh and you are doing a wonderful job. They slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them and why should I not."

"You think yourself above them?"

Wasn't that obvious? I had been crowned King of Asgard of course the Midgardians were beneath me. "Why . . . yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling. The throne would suit you ill brother."

It was a though he'd stabbed me. Words failed me and I shoved passed him. Reaching the edge of the cliff I turned to face him slightly alarmed that he'd followed me so closely. "I've seen worlds you've never know about. I've grown Odinson in my exile. I've seen the true power of the tesseract and when I weild it-"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls he who would be king?"

"I am a King!"

"Not here! You give up the tesseract. Give up this pointless dream!" He shook me hard enough that for an instant I thought he was going to throw me off the edge of the cliff. "You come home."

Home? That word had long since lost any meaning. Had it ever had a meaning? Seeing the yearning in Thor's eyes the will to fight him bled out like a wound. I couldn't. I couldn't go back home like this, disgraced and in need of saving. In need of saving? Where had that come from? Was I? No, absolutely not, I had things well in hand.

I shrugged trying to displace any nervousness I felt about facing him weaponless. "You need the tesserack to bring me home but I don't have it. I've sent it off I know not where."

He stepped back, pointing the hammer at my chest. "Listen well brother-"

There was a cacophony of light and sound and Thor disappeared from in front of me. I paused a moment.

"I'm listening . . ."

Pointless to amuse myself I suppose, but it felt nice after everything I'd been through lately. There was a loud cracking sound and then a distant boom. The forest wasn't going to fair well during this battle. I edged over to the precipice and looked down, watching the two battle it out. They seemed fairly well matched, though Thor's strength was definitely greater, Stark was more adept and obviously a quick thinker. The idea of leaving tickled the back of my mind, but they still had the scepter and I needed it, now more than ever. I just hoped that the gentle push I'd given Selvig would be enough. After all these months of subtle influence, he seemed more malleable but I didn't want the Other catching on to what I was doing. I wasn't about to go blindly into a battle without having a way out. Unlike Thor who had just been thrown through a tree. Impressive that. I wanted to see it happen again. A sudden hot surge of pain up my back reminded me of the abuse I'd seen within the past hour. Leaning over like this wasn't helping. Sitting down on the rock I prepared to wait out the two. I was a little surprised to see the Captain show up and even more surprised at the effect Thor's hammer had on his shield. None.

A stalemate then. I saw Thor's blonde head turn in my direction and waved.

"Come down here brother!"

Really? He was going to resort to yelling at me as if I was a dog that answered his every call. I shook my head. "You are the one who tossed me up here. Besides, I don't feel like traversing this treacherous ground in the dark."

They spoke amongst themselves again and I had to stifle a yawn. It was after midnight and it had been a very long day and it didn't look like I was going to get to rest anytime soon. With a swing of his hammer, Thor was airborne and seconds latter landed heavily beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did the mortals tire you, Odinson?"

"We have much to talk about brother."

Before I could protest we were airborne once again, at least this time he didn't throw me to the ground as he seemed so fond of doing. Stark had his helmet up so that his face was visible.

"What happened there? You could have bugged out, scared of the dark too?"

I couldn't have him second guessing my decision to allow them to retain me in their custody. "Oh hardly, but Thor is not the gentlest of people and saw fit to let me fall from a height and I confess I do not feel fully recovered."

"Dropped you on your ass, huh?"

"Mr. Stark there is no reason to goad him. Handcuff him while the plane returns. Romanoff is looking for a clear spot to land."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here god of bad assery, let's get you some shiny new bracelets to go with all that leather and metal."

I bit back a retort as Thor's hand came down heavily on my shoulder. "Do as he says brother. They will not harm you. I intended you no harm either."

"Intended or not the result is the same. Now unhand me."

I winced as his fingers tightened, squeezing the metal that was supposed to protect my shoulder until it was digging into my skin.

"I think not Loki. I will not have you disappearing on me again."


End file.
